


When Gods Fall

by Sadiespotato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiespotato/pseuds/Sadiespotato
Summary: When humanity falls and all crumbles we must do what we have to. All to survive.The Beta kids are stuck in the middle of an Apocalypse on the search for their Family the Alpha kids. But how fast will all begin to fall apart?





	When Gods Fall

It started with a shatter.

At least that's how you remember it. All of a sudden, like a shock-wave through your body. It was all over. Sirens rang, screams echoed and soon the dead walked. Your theories on such were long and honestly irrelevant. Your name is Rose Lalonde and everyday for the past... Days? Weeks? Had it been months already? How ever long it had been, every day became a struggle for your life and for the lives of your friends.

Foot steps echoed quietly as the sun began to fall. The Beta Kids were just about done breaking into a small office building and making sure it was clear of any dangers. Luckily this lousy cheap-ass looking realtors office was practically empty of any harm on the inside. As the 4 of them began to place down the heavy bags you had been lugging for days now a large sigh was heard. The others looked over to the source of the noise. It was John, laying down his sleeping bag and practically collapsing onto the floor. The boy was taking all of this hard. He wasn't used to this level of physical endurance and he was practically drained of any energy he had left. "Hey John, dude you alright?" Dave asked while putting down his own bag and slouching down, sitting against the wall. John just shook his head. He didn't want to talk. He didn't feel like he had the energy to do so. Jade soon laid down her sleeping bag next to Johns and sat down, smiling at the exhausted boy. "It's okay, John! I'm sure we'll find Jane and your Dad soon! Then we can find Jake and the rest of our families!" Jade exclaimed, a large grin coating her features. Despite all the terrible things they've seen and all the sleepless nights, Jade still kept a positive outlook on it all. It had become something that was desperately needed in the group. Everyone knew they could rely on Jade to give them hope. John finally spoke up. "Yeah,, We will." He wasn't sure if he said that to reassure Jade or himself. "You all get some rest. I'll take night shift today." Rose spoke up. John had taken night shift last night and he was completely drained, so the young Lalonde knew it was best if she took the reigns for the night. 

Jade and John were out almost immediately, sound asleep as they tried to sleep off the stress and trials of the day. It had been almost 2 hours since they had passed out, and yet Dave hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. Rose finally turned to face the boy. "You do understand that me taking the night shift means that you can sleep, right?" The blonde boy looked down and removed his shades. "We aren't gonna find them, are we?" He asked Rose. The girl let out a sad sigh and rubbed her temple. "Don't say that. We both know there is a large chance that we can find them. Jade is deadest on finding Jake and more than likely they're all together during this." Dave spoke up. "You don't know that for sure, Rose." Out of the four, Rose and Dave had become the logic behind this all. Usually trying to plan out the best way to find the Alpha kids. Or if they could find them at all. After a moment of silence Rose spoke back up. "We have to try. Even if we cannot find them at least we have an end goal to focus on. Other than just making it day-by-day." Dave didn't have a reply. He just nodded and looked back down. Rose knew that he didn't have much hope in all of this, but she didn't either.

When morning came the group rounded up their belongings and headed out for the day. "John, how are you feeling?" Jade had asked. John finally gave out a small smile. "Doing much better after I actually slept last night!" For a short moment the group started to feel a bit more energized. But almost as it started a gunshot sent shivers down their spine. Then another..

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter but that's only because this is an introduction to see if I like what I have. :)


End file.
